An Eternity With Him
by IcyandMidnight
Summary: Something's bothering Romano and he won't say what it is. Bad at summaries sorry. Oneshot. SpaMano


_Hiiiii! heh, well this is a SpaMano oneshot that I wrote and I even made myself cry. It was for a little contest I entered and I won't know till next month who got 1st place but I'm uploading it here see if you guys like it! Well enjoy!_

__(Beginning; Lovino's PoV)

Ever since I can remember, I've always loved Antonio. From the first day he had taken me in to the day I became big enough to be on my own. I truly cherish every moment I spend with him because... Because I know that someday I will finally disappear. Italy is unified and really doesn't need Feliciano and I to take care of it...

(Third person view)

"Lovi~" The Spaniard greeted him lovingly with a hug.

"Ugh, get off me idiota..." Lovino pushed him away.

"Ay Lovi... So are you looking forward to today?" Antonio gave away a smile.

"Yeah, sure, whatever..." Lovino looked away with what seemed like a tint of red on his cheeks. Antonio went up to him and gestured him to get in the car.

"I'm driving this time. Don't want to have another near death experience..." Antonio grabbed the Italian's hand and nearly dragged him to the car. Lovino was a little shocked and didn't even have time to think or react.

"So where to first?" The Spaniard had started driving without even knowing where to go. Lovino only shrugged and kept looking out of the window. Only a sigh could be heard followed by silence. "Lovi, que tienes? What wrong?" More silence. "Lovi, I took care of you. I know when something is wrong. You can always tell me, no?" Still no response. "Fine, you'll tell me sooner or later anyways..." Lovino shed a tear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Flashback; Lovino's PoV)

"What do you mean I'm no longer needed?! Explain yourselves!" I couldn't believe it. I know Italy is one now but have they already decided that only one of us will remain to continue taking care of it? And if so, why now...?

"Exactly what it means. As of today, Feliciano Vargas will be the one to take care of this country. Lovino, I'm sorry but tomorrow will be your last day here." I felt my heart break. All the things I didn't do and now... Now I won't be able to do anything anymore... At that moment, the only one that came to mind was him...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Present time)

Antonio parked the car in front of his house. His face was far from happy. "Lovi, let's go inside." Lovino reluctantly got out of the car. He didn't want to go inside either. Once inside, Antonio demanded him to sit down. "Alright, tell me."

"I can't..." Lovino's voice was almost a whisper and he looked down. "I'm sorry Toni..." Lovino ran out of the house. Antonio was now staring at the empty chair in front of him.

He sighed, "What is going on with him?" He stayed quiet for a bit but became impatient just thinking about what was bothering Lovino. "Ugh, I have to go find him." And with that, Antonio ran out of his house as well.

Lovino was standing at a hill, looking down at the city. He closed his eyes and let the air caress his face. He couldn't hold his tears anymore so he decided to let them out. All of them. He sat down and kept crying, not even bothering to wipe his tears away. "I can't... tell him... I can tell him that... I... I..." He choked up. He couldn't say it even when he was alone. In the distance, he could hear someone call out his name. "Shit, it's that tomato bastard... I can't let him see me like this..." He quickly wiped his tears and continued to watch the scenery.

"Lovi, I found you..." Antonio sat next to him. "You want to tell me what's wrong?" Lovino sighed. "Lovi..." Antonio hugged him tightly. "I have this horrible feeling right now... Just tell me, por favor..."

"Toni... Today's my last day alive..." Antonio pulled away with a horrified look on his face. "I was told yesterday that my fratello would be the one to take care of Italy..." He let his tears fall again. "I... I'm scared Toni... I don't want to go..." Antonio hugged him again "The day's almost over... It's beautiful..."

Antonio nodded. "Lovi, I don't want you to go... Is there any way you can stay a little longer...?" Lovino shook his head. A little while passed and Lovino started to fade away bit by bit.

"I guess it's time..." Lovino cried more and turned to look at Antonio, who also had tears in his eyes.

"Lovi, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now..." Lovino listened attentively. "Might as well tell you now or I'll regret it forever... Lovi, I... I love you..." Lovino's eyes grew wide. He was nearly gone but he smiled, something he rarely did.

"Toni, there's something I wanted to say too..." He turned to look at Antonio again. "Ti amo. Always." Those were his last words before fading away completely. Antonio was alone now. No, Lovino would always be with him in his heart. He wiped his tears and looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, always..."

-Fin-

_-Icy_


End file.
